Wilderness
Wilderness regions are uncontrolled regions on the Map, and may be hills, mountains, lakes, etc. Conquering these regions will improve production of the relevant resource. How much your production is increased depends on the level of the region. The level of the region impacts how hard the region is to conquer and how many troops you will need. You can scout before you try to conquer the region to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. Charts Units in Wilderness This chart indicates how many troops you will encounter in an unoccupied wilderness: Traps regenerate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Defeated Wilderness Forces repopulate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Fighting in the Wilderness Note that the effectiveness of your troops in battle is determined by the level of your knight and your levels in fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions. With the addition of Traps in the patch of 25. February, it is no longer possible to conquer a Wilderness level 8 and above without any losses. However, 1 Militiaman will clear all traps on any level wild. The report will read, "Troops were overwhelmed in battle. Unable to determine enemy strength.", and will only show 1 trap cleared, but rest assured that they are all gone. Here is a basic chart that indicates the properties of different levels: This chart is under much debate, see comments and additional pages below. *Courtesy of Lady Sarena of Council of Elders *Updated by Furnix, Theo, and Dreldan *Updated by Checelieto. **Updated no. of archers on level 6, 7 *Updated by Persephassa *Updated by Brooklyn **Changed number of needed archers for level 5 wilderness. Need more than 1500 even at higher fletching and combat points to avoid losses other than initial militiaman. *This chart is under much debate, see comments. *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research. Multi-wave Attacks Your Rally Point must be at least Lvl. 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have 2 knights available (not assigned a current role.) You need to time the 2 waves so that the Archers arrive 1-15 seconds after the Militiamen. (Edit: If you want to play it safe, just send along a few more Militamen with the second wave, they will die off before the Archers.) You need Fletching researched to the level of the wilderness you are attacking. To help with coordinating march times, go back into the march screen imediatly and send a couple militia with the archers. This slows the archers to the march speed of militia and leaves you no math to do. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator that includes all skill effects, or follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. Here is an Excel table that will help with march timing Marching Calculator (provided by Darkfeather1) Don't allow the second wave to overtake the first - send at least one of the slowest type of the first wave along with the second. When attacking Level 8 wilds, Ballista are slow enough that sending along one Militiaman during the second wave is no longer necessary. Crests in the Wilderness Starting with Tournament of Crests, Crests started dropping in the game. Some of these are also needed to build your third City. Types of Wilderness Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Category:Battle